Tales of the Underground Ninja Warrioress
by Astro123
Summary: This story is about Donatello finding a small turtle, in the sewers and raising her as his daughter. Her name shall be Rita, who discovers being a ninja is a lot harder then it looks. Please read and review no flames.
1. Chapter 1

It was June 12th in the city of Manhattan, in the sewers down below the city a light green purple masked wearing turtle.  
Walked down the sewer path until he reached the end of the tunnel, "It does get hot down here huh Mikey?". The purple masked turtle asked,  
another dark green turtle who was skateboarding towards him. "Yeah dude you'd better believe it". The orange masked turtle called Michelangelo said,  
to his brother. The light green turtle called Donatello just rolled his eyes away from Michelangelo, when they both reached the tunnel's end they both heard a small crying sound.

"Dude is that what I think it is?". Said Mikey as he turned to his purple masked brother, who just shrugged for even he didn't know what to make of the sound.  
"I don't know Mikey, it sounds like a baby crying". He said to the orange masked turtle, while heading to where the sound was coming from.  
Once Donatello got to where the sound was coming from, he saw a small baby turtle crawling on her knees. He noticed the tiny turtle was a silver grey color,  
with a bit of light teal. Her shell was a light chocolate brown with a bit of black on the rings, her big beautiful eyes that stared at Donatello were a very very light silver purple.

"Dude it's a little dudette". Mikey said out of humor while receiving a smack across the head by yours truly, Donatello gently walked over to where the baby turtle was.  
And gently picked her up, "It's ok little one I won't hurt you". Donny said in a calm gentle voice, while moving the tiny turtle into the crook of his arm.  
"Mikey go back to the lair I'll catch up to you". He said to Mikey who was still mad about the smack across the head, "Hey dude that was so not cool about what ya did". He said with a bit of anger in his voice, but Mikey didn't know was that he was scaring the infant turtle. "Mikey your scaring her". Donny whispered to Mikey while trying to hush the tiny turtle.

The orange masked turtle Huffed then left to where the lair is, Donny just shook his purple masked head as he looked down to the crying turtle.  
"Shh shh it's ok don't cry". He said calmly to the little girl, while gently rocking the crook of his arm back and forth hoping it'll calm her down.

Donny: (singing softly)

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
_ Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._  
_ It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--_  
_ Waiting to sail your worries away._  
_ It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_  
_ And your boat waits down by the key._  
_ The winds of night so softly are sighing--_  
_ Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._  
_ So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._  
_ Wave good-bye to cares of the day._  
_ And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
_ Sail far away from lullaby bay._

The tiny turtle soon fell fast asleep in Donnie's arms, the purple masked ninja turtle smiled at the tiny tot.  
"Don't worry young one, your safe now no one will harm you". He said in a whispered voice trying hard not to disturb her.

* * *

Well this is my second TMNT fic on this account, I hope you all like it I don't not own any of the TMNT characters. Just my own Rita and a few others I'll add here.  
Oh and the song is called Hushabye Mountain it's from Chitty chitty bang bang, please read and review.


	2. Big trouble little Mikey

Going back to the lair, Michelangelo ran with full speed. He paused for a moment  
when he heard Donatello singing.

He blinked, trying to determine if he'd heard right, and then broke into  
a grin.

"Oh man... dude... I should've brought the camera". He snickered to himself.  
Looking around the corner, he noticed Donny cradling the tiny turtle in his  
arms.

"Ha-ha Donny you're hilarious". Mikey teased his purple masked brother.

Don looked at him.

Moment's later Mikey was running for his life as Donatello gave chase.

"Come on Donny I was only having some fun dude". Mikey said, dodging the purple masked ninja's Bo staff.  
Since when was Donny so violent? must be paternal instincts.

He snickered.

"Mikey you get back here". Donny called out to his younger brother. He sped up,  
chasing him down the sewers, to where the lair was.

"Leo help me". Mikey yelled for his older brother's help.

The blue masked wearing turtle opened one eye from where he was busy  
meditating inside the Dojo. And shut it again.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?". A voice from the top of the stairs called his  
Brooklyn accent thick with sleep. The emerald turtle, clad in a red bandanna  
came out of his room.

"Raphael could you help me with Mikey please?". Donatello asked the red masked turtle.  
He shifted his grip, trying to keep a hold onto the baby turtle that was sound asleep in his arms  
as well as the squirming form of his younger brother.

"Sure thin' Donnie, I'll pound some sense into him for ya". He said with a chuckle  
Mikey let out a squeak at the look of his big brother's eyes. Any lingering traces of sleep  
had long gone disappeared.

Getting revenge on Mikey was the best thing that ever happened to Raph, added to that,  
it always made him feel better when he wanted to let off some steam. He glanced at Don's  
expression. Must be for a good reason, he mused, so no one could say anything about it.

He chuckled "This will be fun Mikey". He muttered in a threatening tone.

With a smirk. he advanced on them slowly.

* * *

  
I'd like to thank my beta reader Simone Robinson for helping me with this chapter. Thank you so much.  
I'll be adding a new character that my best friend from this site let me borrow, her name is Oceana she belongs to Nala162024.  
Credit goes to her character, I only own Rita and a few others I might add in future chapters.  
Any comments about this story? please feel free to either pm me or leave your comment in a review.  
Thank you and have a nice day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael slowly advanced on Mikey. The orange clad turtle squirmed in  
Donatello's grip. As Raph came closer, he let out a squeak.

"Raph please don't pound me! You surely couldn't hurt your handsomely,  
adorable baby brother...right?".

Raph smirked at his brother's fear, since when had that stopped him? Pausing in  
his stride, he asked Donny to let go of Mikey so he could pound him.  
Donatello hesitated for a moment...  
Then decided to let Raph have his fun. As soon as Don let go of his orange  
masked brother, Mikey stared running for his life and away from Raphael.

Sprinting out of the lair, he pointedly ignored Raphael's enraged shout of,  
"get back here Mikey!".

Growling furiously, Raph sprinted out through the doors behind his brother.

With a contented sigh, Don gazed down at the tiny turtle still asleep in his  
arms. Now that hie younger brother was no longer a distraction he could-

"Donny? I need your help". A female voice said. Walking down the stairs, evidently just out of her bed room, appeared a female turtle.  
Her hand was on her hip, a scowl adorning her face.

Donatello froze. Oceana looked angry. It was never a good thing when your wife  
was angry.  
In a moment of panic, Don tried to hide the baby turtle in his arms.

"Oceana...uh... what's wrong?'. Donny gave a small smile.

"It's Michelangelo.. he's driving me crazy". She said to the purple masked  
turtle. Irritation was written clearly on her face.

"Don't worry Oceana... I had Raphael...uh, look after him". He told her. He  
shifted more, trying to conceal the young on in the crook of his arm.  
Oceana raised an eyebrow at her husband's words but said nothing more on the  
matter. "Alright then...I'm going back to bed... it's late. you should try to get  
some sleep too".

"Of course,". Don smiled, "I'll be right up".

As Oceana turned to leave, a soft wailing broke through the silence.

Oceana froze.

"Donatello?". She stared straight into the eyes of the baby turtle.

It was crying.

"Donny...". her voice was hushed, "What's that in your arms?".

"It's...just a ...well...".

"Where did you find this little one Donny?". Asked Oceana gently touching the  
baby's head.

Don swallowed hard, "I...I can explain.... I...".

"She's beautiful".

Donnie paused, his eyes wide. "What?"

But his wife was no longer listening. She gently examined the baby, noticing  
that it was a female. There was a light silver gleam to her green skin. Her shell was  
a dappled teal and chocolate brown.  
As Oceana stared into those eyes, she noticed they were a beautiful shade of violet.

As it stared back, the baby was no longer crying.

* * *

A special thanks to both Simone Robinson and Little Miss Perfect, and also a special thanks to  
Nala162024 for letting me borrow her character Oceana. What should happen next? any ideas.


	4. Oceana and the baby

The tiny turtle looked up at Oceana. Her large eyes stared up at her.  
Oceana smiled softly.  
Donny looked at the scene, a serene feeling filling him.  
His moment was interrupted by the faint sound of screaming. Coming nearer and  
nearer.  
Mikey's screams for mercy grew louder. For mercy.  
When the baby heard the screaming she began to cry - A loud wailing filled  
the air as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh...no.. it's.. ok little one". Don said in an attempt to calm the  
baby down.

Oceana was now angry. Her eyes narrowed at the fighting turtles.  
"Mikey...Raphael.. shut it!". She yelled. Donnie rubbed the back of his neck  
in sympathy for his brothers.  
"Donny...?". Oceana's voice was soft.  
"May I...I hold her?".

Don hesitated for a minute, but then decided to hand the baby over to Oceana.  
Oceana held her gently in her grip. At the sight of the older female, the baby  
started to giggle.

Donatello looked at his wife, "I'm going to get Master Splinter and the  
others". He told her.

She nodded.  
As Donatello left, the baby's eyes grew wide and tears streamed down it's  
cheeks.  
"It's ok little one". Oceana said in a whispered voice. "It's ok".

In the mean time, Donatello went to where Master Splinter's room was.  
He knocked. "Master Splinter?".  
No answer. "..Father... are... you... there?". he opened the door.  
"Yes my son?". Master Splinter's voice from behind him , made him jump.  
Donatello looked sheepish. "Master Splinter... uh... I would like you to meet  
someone...".

Master Splinter nodded and made his way to the living room as Donny went to  
get his brothers.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope I had gotten Oceana in character once again.  
I'd like to thank my beta reader Simone Robinson, for helping me with this chapter.  
Special thanks to Nala162024 for letting me borrow Oceana. Any ideas for the next chapter?. 


	5. chapter 5

Master Splinter made his way to the living room. On the couch, he spotted Oceana sitting down with an infant turtle.  
The rat's eyes widened, "Oceana... "He paused in front of her. "Where did you find this little one?'' He questioned.  
"Oh…" Oceana looked startled "… um... Donny found her this morning... "She glanced around, "Uh, Master splinter." She added hastily.

Splinter's tail swished as she glanced around again, a nervous glint in her eyes, "What is the matter my child?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing, just wondering where Donny went off to…"  
Splinter raised an eyebrow but said nothing, simply perching himself on the seat beside her.

The room was dark as Donny stepped inside. He glanced around in the gloom, allowing his eyes to adjust, "Leo... are.., you… in here?" He breathed.  
There was the muffled sound of sheets rustling before he got his reply, "Yeah... I'm in here Donny" Leo's voice was thick with sleep.

Donny's eyes, now fully adjusted to the gloom met a pair of bloodshot ones, belonging to his eldest brother.  
Donny felt a twinge of guilt at waking him up, especially since he knew he hadn't been getting much sleep recently.

"Sorry... I woke you up Leo... but… uh... there's someone I want you to meet"

Leo's natural curiosity was plainly evident on his face, "It's ok Donny... "He smiled softly, 'Let's go."

Don nodded, watching his brother leave the room.  
The only ones left were Mikey and Raph.

"Raph…I didn't mean it…. Just lay off… please…. Raphie!"

Don leaned over the rail, watching the scene unfold. Mikey, who clearly feared for his life, and Raphael, who wasn't in the mood to play games any more.

"Sorry pal… but your prank playing games are over" He sneered as he attempt to give Mikey,  
a knuckle sandwich. "You thunderhead."

Sighing, Donnie leapt over the rail.

"Donny... you came to my rescue" Mikey cried.

"Guys..." Don ignored his younger brother' pleas. "I need the both of you to  
come to the living room. I want you to meet... someone"

Raphael threw his youngest sibling a death glare before tossing him to the floor. Finally released from his brother's grip, Mikey wasted no time in hiding himself behind Donatello.  
The purple clad ninja just rubbed the back of his neck in sympathy.

"Okay, okay, let's go already." Raph muttered, opening the door, "This betta be important Donny."

Mikey and Donny looked at each other and both of them shrugged. Then they walked down to the living room.  
Upon entering, Donny blanched at the sight of Master Splinter looking at him with hard eyes.

"Master Splinter... I..I ...can.. Explain" He mumbled.

Splinter looked expectant.

"Well…I..I found.. This baby turtle.. In the sewer... I don't.. Know how she got there...".He proceeded to explain the situation which he and Michelangelo had been in as well as the events leading up to it.

"I. I'm sorry Master Splinter..." He concluded.

Master splinter had a soft smile on his face, "It is alright my son…. I would not have expected you to abandon a helpless creature such as this."

The baby looked chose that particular moment to notice all the different creatures above her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, preceded by loud wailing.  
Donnie grimaced.  
Mikey looked startled and Leo blinked.

"Shhh... its ok little one" Oceana whispered.

"Man Donny... she's a loud one" Raphael growled, hands over his ears.  
Leonardo rolled his eyes, smacking his brother on the back of his head.

Raph scowled, "Oi Leo what the he** was that for?" He growled.

"She's a baby Raph.. What would you expect?" Leo retorted hotly. His sleep deprival showing clearly through his temper.

"Guys, guys…. I do not want you using that language around the baby" Donny said.

Oceana looked at Donny then at his older brothers. "If you boys don't settle down" She chided, " I'll hunt you down"

Raph and Leonardo exchanged confused glances.

Raph just shrugged, glanced at the baby, grimaced and left the room.

Leo followed seconds later.

* * *

I'd like to thank Simone Robinson once again for betaing my story, any ideas for the next chapter?


End file.
